


some flowers bloom most fully in the dark

by SerpentineJ



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M, mostly post coup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: The man had smiled at him, just slightly, head tilted and a warm look in the corner of his eye, during their first meeting. Grossular had been surprised. That has always been Lillium, though. Quietly malevolent, unfairly beautiful, and never, ever predictable.





	some flowers bloom most fully in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I MISS ACCA .....

"Isn't the view from this balcony gorgeous," Lillium says, coming from behind Grossular, eyes fixed on the way the light from the room behind warms his black-clad back and makes his long, white hair glow. It isn't a question. Grossular doesn't turn around. "Furawau is the only place you can see such natural beauty in this country nowadays, I think."

Grossular doesn't speak. His hands are clasped behind his back. He feels Lillium's gentle presence at his shoulder. The man's shoulders are slimmer than his, and his white cotton shirt speaks of casual and understated luxury, and Grossular knows Lillium is smiling. 

The silence is warm and heavy like the pollen-laden air.

"Isn't there anything you want to say?" Lillium says, voice low, pleasant, near Grossular's ear. Grossular thinks that voice may have been his first step into this descent. "Our combined efforts have nearly come to fruition."

The man had smiled at him, just slightly, head tilted and a warm look in the corner of his eye, during their first meeting. Grossular had been surprised. That has always been Lillium, though. Quietly malevolent, unfairly beautiful, and never, ever predictable.

"Combined efforts?" Grossular says softly, not moving. "This situation is the bearing of your efforts, Chief Officer Lillium."

Lillium laughs softly. Everything about him is gentle and kind. Grossular feels a combination of adrenaline and fear slip through him. 

"You mustn't sell yourself short." Lillium says lightly, backing away, taking a few steps towards the edge of the balcony. "This was only possible because of your impeccable obedience."

He rests his hands on the grand white marble banister of the balcony. Grossular feels that familiar sensation, longing and self-doubt and something like helpless reliance, even though he knows Lillium has no thoughts in his head except those of furthering the Lillium family. This is not something that can be called love. A breeze ripples through the air, rustling Lillium's fine, dark hair, sweeping Grossular's off his shoulders, and Lillium turns his head to look at Grossular out of the corner of his eye. There's that knowing smile on his face. 

"Just say it clearly." Grossular says. His facial expression doesn't change. "You said it earlier. This is what you've been waiting for."

"And you." Lillium smiles. "As I said earlier."

~~~~~~

"You were involved." Lillium says, on stage, eyes narrow, visible tension straining his fine features.

Grossular doesn't meet his eyes.

~~~~~~

With Furawau's secession from the Dowa kingdom, and the Five Chief Officer position's retirement from ACCA, Grossular has not seen Lillium since the day of the faux coup d'etat, except in the news. He thinks he may never see him again. Lillium is good at holding onto spite. If Furawau does return to the Dowa kingdom, he doubts it will be within his lifetime. 

It feels strange to have his own autonomy back. Even though while Lillium had controlled him, he had been chained only by his love for ACCA and his strange compulsion to be taken in by the other man's warm words and pleasant smile, he feels the weight of a lengthy ruse lifting from his shoulders. Mauve is better than him- the best commander ACCA could want for, loyal and level-headed and filled with a love for order and peace. He spends half his time out of uniform and in the traditional clothes of the Rokkusu elders, now. 

Six months into the timeline the new 12-district Dowa kingdom, Grossular gets a call.

"Hello?" He says.

A familiar voice answers him.

"Chief Officer Grossular." Lillium says, and Grossular's eyes widen only a fraction. "It's good to speak to you."

There's a note of distinct, removed formality in Lillium's voice. It makes the other man seem almost cold. 

"It's been a while," he says, instead of anything else. How should he address Lillium? They've never not been Chief Officers Grossular and Lillium.

"Not that long." Lillium chuckles. "Six months is nothing in the eyes of a nation."

Grossular leans forward on his desk.

"Why did you call?" He says.

Lillium smiles. He can hear it in his voice. There's a chill through the line.

"Even though we are no longer part of the same nation, we are still neighbors," he says. "The distance between us is the same as it's ever been."

"Are you calling on business?" Grossular says. 

"I missed you," Lillium says.

"It's never anything but business with you," Grossular says.

"Is it so hard to believe this might be a personal call?" Lillium says.

Grossular presses his lips together. His already pale skin turns white. 

"I didn't expect to hear from you again," he says.

Lillium laughs. It's familiar, and makes Grossular's pulse skip. Lillium has always been capable of taking his breath with the smallest movements. This laugh cuts like clear ice shattering.

"Would I break off such a long-lasting relationship over one fight?" He says.

Grossular feels his traitorous breath strain in his lungs again.

"You have never been hesitant to throw things away when their usefulness expires," he says. "I will not obey you anymore, Lillium."

Lillium is smiling.

"Would you like to get dinner?" He says. "This weekend."

~~~~~~

Grossular thinks about Lillium's warm hand on his shoulder. He thinks about Lillium's boldness and poisonous ambition, and the way he had said Grossular's title, with undercurrents of possession and intimate knowledge hidden under a tone of respect in his low, even voice.

"You can do it, Chief Officer Grossular," Lillium had said, smiling. "As long as you do what I say."

Grossular likes to sit on the exposed rock outcroppings near his home at night, in his home district of Rokkusu. The night breeze tugs at his shawl and tries to pull his long hair out from its restraint. The sky is clear and the stars are glimmering bright against their navy backdrop.

"Saturday at six o'clock." Lillium had said, and Grossular thinks he might be up to some new game, but he hadn't been able to stop himself from agreeing. "I'll send you the location."

Grossular lets out a breath.

~~~~~~

The location is a small hole-in-the-wall place in the newly-flourishing restaurant district of Pranetta. Grossular, dressed inconspicuously in a long coat with his hair tied back, arrives precisely on time, as is his habit. Lillium is already there. He raises a hand in greeting and to beckon Grossular over. He's taken a corner booth with low lighting. His dark casual suit- thin lapels and slim shoulders- contrasts with his bright smile.

"Chief Officer Grossular," Lillium says. "It's good to see you again." 

This kind of pleasantry is unsettling. Before, Grossular knows Lillium had flattered him and played at being partners to keep Grossular under his thumb. Now, he's not sure what Lillium's goal is.

"I'm only a Chief Officer in name, now." Grossular says, seating himself. 

Lillium smiles.

"I know," he replies, letting his hand fall to the table. "I've been following the news."

"If you've been following the news, then you know that my position is of no use to you," Grossular says. "I am only an advisor because Chief Officer Mauve insisted I stay on in some capacity."  
Lillium's pleasant expression doesn't change. 

"I've taken the liberty of ordering already," he says instead of addressing the issue at hand, gesturing to the small bar area on the other side of the room. "I hope you don't mind."

Grossular narrows his eyes.

"Stop avoiding the question," he says.

Lillium sighs.

"I told you," he replies. "There is no ulterior motive for this meeting. I only wanted to have dinner with an old friend."

Grossular watches him. He can never tell when Lillium is lying. 

"We are not friends." Grossular says.

Lillium smiles.

"Aren't we?" He says. "To tell the truth, I find myself without anything interesting to entertain myself with, now that Furawau is an independent nation."

"It won't last long." Grossular says, deadpan. "You'll find a way to amuse yourself."

Lillium laughs.

"You're very talkative today," he says, and for a moment he doesn't look like a wolf in sheep's clothing. "Are you sure you haven't missed me?"

Grossular levels his gaze at him.

"It's out of character for you to do anything that does not benefit you, Lillium." He says.

"Do you know me well enough to speak about my character?" Lillium smiles.

"I could ask the same of you." Grossular replies.

Lillium's laugh is not something he should get used to. Compared to when he was organizing the coup, six months ago, Lillium seems to be more carefree, without losing that distinctive sharp edge that distinguishes him from thousands of other people Grossular has met. Grossular does not know yet if this is another trick. 

"I know everything there is to know about you, Grossular," Lillium says, eyes crinkled, head tilted so his neck is just slightly exposed. His dark hair curls over his ears. Grossular feels that strange sense of longing start to rise in him again, that familiar blend of suspicion and wanting that accompanies him whenever Lillium appears.

The waiter brings them their food. Lillium has ordered them the same dish. It's some sort of special, Lillium explains. Meat and vegetables from Famasu with a glaze flavored with Furawau honey and Pranetta rock salt. The import-export business is apparently thriving in Pranetta with the discovery of their newly found underground resources.

"It's not only me who's become more talkative." Grossular says. The food is good. Lillium has always had good taste. "So have you."

Lillium smiles. He cuts his meat with small, sure strokes.

"Our plan to take control of the Dowa kingdom failed." He replies. "The only thing to do in the moment is built Furawau up into its own nation."

Grossular doesn't reply.

"I heard you were the one who requested that ACCA retain the 13 in its name." Lillium continues, looking up at Grossular with a more familiarly considering expression, like he's weighing every scrap of information presented, except there's nothing here that could possibly be of such importance. "You still hope Furawau will come running back to the Dowa kingdom, hmm."

Grossular keeps his gaze fixed on his food. He takes a bite of vegetable. It is very good. It's sweet and salty on his tongue, and he is reminded of the sharp edge behind Lillium's warm smile.

"You've kept well informed." He says.

Lillium waves his hand with the fork in it.

"Only as much as to know what the state of our nation's geographical neighbor is," he says casually. "My brothers and I still have not decided if we're going to change the border policy or not."

Grossular meets his gaze.

"If that's what you have been fishing for information on, I will tell you outright," he sighs. "Chief Officer Mauve has no intentions of restricting travel to or from Furauwa any more than the established system does, but she will comply with your nation's wishes if you desire to do so."

"Haven't you ever heard of small talk?" Lillium says. 

Grossular levels a look at him.

"Nothing is small talk with you," he says.

Lillium chuckles.

"Your bluntness is refreshing." He says. "But I do miss the obedience."

Grossular stiffens.

Lillium smiles up at him. His brown eyes are dark behind his lashes. Grossular thinks this might be what these strange conversations have been leading to. Lillium always has to have an ulterior motive.

"Would you still do what I asked of you?" Lillium murmurs. "Outside of work."

The empty inside of the restaurant suddenly seems desolate. The silence is deafening. Lillium is still smiling at him. Grossular feels his breathing speed up and his chest start to ache.

Grossular sets down his utensils.

"If that is everything you wished to discuss, Chief Officer Lillium," he gets out, roughly, barely noticing his slip until Lilium's smile widens further, and his heart starts to pound- from fear or something else, he's not entirely sure- "I'll be going."

Lillium laughs. It breaks the strange atmosphere.

"Don't go yet, Chief Officer Grossular," he says. "You haven't finished eating."

~~~~~~

Lillium pays. Grossular doesn't like it, because it feels like Lillium has been in control of this whole encounter, but that is Lillium's specialty, after all- complete control. Lillium waves it off and says Grossular can get the next time, which implies there will be a next time, and Grossular tries to refuse but the words won't come unstuck from his throat.

Maybe he's getting too old for this. Grossular has never been in love, aside from his love for his country. He hopes this is not what love is like. He thinks Lillium is probably incapable of love. He doesn't know what the other man is playing at, and it exhausts him, but he can no more stop himself from getting pulled into Lillium's wake than he can fight his way out of a hurricane.

Not that Rokkusu has hurricanes.

"I'll call you." Lillium says, still smiling, on the sidewalk outside when they're parting.

"Call Chief Officer Mauve if you want to talk to anyone about Dowa." Grossular says. "I'm sure she would be glad to hear from the Furawaun government."

Lillium reaches up. He strokes one hand over Grossular's tied-back hair. Grossular goes completely still. 

"And if I want to talk about something else?" He says, voice warm.

Grossular feels himself being pulled in again.

"I liked your hair better loose," Lillium continues, amused. Grossular feels like his breath is trapped in his chest. More than ever, he wonders what Lillium wants, because Lillium never does something if he doesn't get anything out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://kimishitaatsushi.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/serpentinej)


End file.
